warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Warioware Spin-Off Showcase
Showcases Natalie's Flying Fairy School Super Tony 2.0 the 9 volt and co variety hour Plot In This show, 18 volt And his group the dreamers will be hosting the show, and they bring out their muppet named pancho "Gimme an N! Gimme a A! Gimme a T! Gimme a A! Gimme a L! Gimme a I! Gimme a E!" 18 volt and the girls cheer on Natalie’s Flying Fairy School, the first showcase Pancho and the kids introduce "Super Tony 2.0." The second spinoff 18 volt and the dreamers introduce "The Kidware variety hour" in sing-song fashion. Which is the final spinoff Transcript 18 volt: hey everyone, i’m 18 volt, today We’re gonna see all of the showcases, let’s begin with the opening number, the dreamers! (tomorrow starts) Louisa: The sun'll come out Tomorrow Bet your bottom dollar That tomorrow There'll be sun Just thinkin' about Tomorrow Clears away the cobwebs, And the sorrow 'Til there's none When I'm stuck a with day That's gray, And lonely, I just stick out my chin And Grin, And Say, Oh The sun'll come out Tomorrow So ya gotta hang on 'Til tomorrow Come what may Tomorrow, tomorrow I love ya tomorrow You're always A day Away When I'm stuck a with day That's gray, And lonely, I just stick out my chin And Grin, And Say, Oh The sun'll come out Tomorrow So ya gotta hang on 'Til tomorrow Come what may Tomorrow, tomorrow I love ya tomorrow You're always A day Away Tomorrow, tomorrow I love ya tomorrow You're always A day Away 18 volt: well done, that’s a good song, first up, it’s natalie‘s flying fairy school! Gimme an N! Gimme a A! Gimme a T! Gimme a A! Gimme a L! Gimme a I! Gimme a E! (15 Minutes later) (after natalie’s Flying fairy school) 18 volt: now that’s a good showcase, now, before we move on to the next showcase, we‘ve Got some fun things in the season, can Anyone tell me four seasons? dreamers: summer, autumn, winter and spring! 18 volt: that’s right! (stuck with you Plays) 18 Volt: We've had some fun, and yes we've had our ups and downs Been down that rocky road, but here we are, still around We thought about someone else, but neither one could debate We thought about breaking up, but now we know it's much too late We are bound by all the rest Like the same phone number All the same friends And the same address Yes, it's true, I'm happy to be stuck with you Yes, it's true, I'm so happy to be stuck with you 'Cause I can see that you're happy to be stuck with me We've had our doubts, we never took them seriously And we've had our ins and outs, but that's the way it's supposed to be We thought about giving up, but we could never stay away Thought about breaking up, but now we know it's much too late And it's no great mystery If we change our minds Eventually, it's back to you and me Yes, it's true, I'm happy to be stuck with you Yes, it's true, I'm so happy to be stuck with you 'Cause I can see that you're happy to be stuck with me We are bound by all the rest Like the same phone number All the same friends And the same address Yes, it's true, I'm happy to be stuck with you Yes, it's true, I'm so happy to be stuck with you 'Cause I can see that you're happy to be stuck with me I'm so happy to be stuck with you I'm happy to be stuck with you Pancho: so what’s next louisa: it’s super Tony 2.0 Ayshah: he’s an inventing superhero (the showcase spinoff starts) Lulu: Ladies and gentlemen! it gives me great pleasure... (Plays the flute) Wario: No lulu, your supposed to introduce the great inventor Lulu: Ladies and gentlemen! it gives me great pleasure to introduce the great inventor Thomas Alva... Wario: No. Lulu: Alexander Graham... Wario: No! Lulu: Wilbur and Orville... Wario: NO! Lulu: Well then who? Wario: super Tony Lulu: Super Tony 2.0 Tony: Science lovers of the world, ladies and gentlemen, Dr crygor. On this momentous occasion I Super Tony 2.0, inventor of the wheel, the internal combustion engine and the horse to name but a few. Shall unveil my latest invention soap. That's s for s and oap for aop, soap. Dr crygor: (Whispering) Tony: Oh that's a very good question dr crygor. A very very very good question. I have been asked and intelligent, question, ladies and gentlemen. What is soap for? And to that question I shall give an intelligent answer. Soap is for eating. It is palatable to the pallet, delightful to the nostril, vitamin enriched and highly digestible. And as Socrates once said "The proof of the soap is in the eating". So... Dr crygor: (Whispering) Tony: How did it taste? Excellent (hiccups) a little water dr crygor. Yes really delicious. I believe I have done it again. Ah what have we here? A bubble. A little miracle of nature. Bubble, bubble toil and trouble. Innocent bubble you know my trouble. Ah well back to science. Curious affect water has on soap. Indeed curious. It creates bubble. B for b and ubble for ubble, bubble. Does that suggest anything to you crygor? Of course it doesn't but never mind my genius is enough for two. Let me see. Dirt, clean, cleanliness, cleanliness next to friendliness. I have it! Quick crygor back to the laboratory. There another scientific breakthrough. My latest invention the bathtub. Within this vessel ladies and gentlemen man may soak luxuriously in rich creamy suds. And now on with the bath. Ladies and gentlemen, a bath is comprised of 4 elements. The soap, the bathtub, the water and me. Voila. I love life and life loves me (humming). Oh crygor open the drain. Ugh uh unleash the drain. The drain dr crygor! What do you mean I forgot to invent the drain? Ridiculous dr crygor I never forget. You forget! Well Folks, I hope to be back with you next week. But in the meantime, I must invent swimming. Now, let me see ugh, one, two, stroke... (super Tony 2.0 ends) 18 volt: now that is fab! Very fab! Pancho: Yeah, Yeah! 18 volt: In our final spin-off tonight, the Kidware kids finally gets the chance to show off the full range of their talents. Unfortunately, one gamer didn't want that chance and refused to participate. Because he wanted to. But, thanks to some creative casting, you won't even notice. 18 volt and dreamers: (Sings) Show us what you got, TV! (tv turns on) Wario: Live from Radio City Music Room in downtown Diamond city, it's The Kidware kids Smile-Time Variety Hour! Featuring the Patrick And Maria Dancers and the Diamond city Baggy Trousers Players! And now, a group that doesn't know the meaning of the word "cancelled": Kidware! 9 volt and the Kidware kids: Come along and bring the family! Come along and join the fun! Come along and join the family! Join the groupie Kidware! Roll call! Jordan: Remember me? My name is Jordan, The TV man whose hair is short! Eva: And i’m Eva! Rhys: Step back, Guys, it's our turn now And Adam is here Adam: kidware’s back in town! Hannah: I'm Hannah, peppy, blond and stunning, Sophomore, prom queen five years running! Emma: Gooooooooooo Emma! 9 volt: Wait a minute! Whoa, whoa, (whistles) stop the music! Where's Elliot? (everyone murmurs) Matthew: Here he is! Elliot: I'm hiding from th-th-th-the ghost! Libby: Ghost? What ghost? Zoe: B-B-Before the show, you said we were having a special ghost tonight. 9 volt: I said we were having a special guest tonight: Mr. Victor from wii party! (applause) Jordan: What's a Victor, dude? Victor: Oh, about 120 pounds. (laughter) 9 volt and the Kidware kids: It's The Kidware kids Smile-Time Variety Hour! 18 volt: And now, the candy, take a look of them (the video sees 9 volt at a diner) 9 volt: Inflation, trade defecit, horrible war atrocities. How are we supposed to do our big musical number with so many problems in the world? Jordan: Well, dude, I know one thing in this world that's still pure and good. 9 volt: Christian love? Jordan: No, it’s got to be... CANDY! Sweet sweet candy! 9 volt: Yeah! (Sings) I want candy! Emma: But don't you wanna end world famine? 9 volt: (Sings in front of Hannah) I want candy! Hannah: Or save the endangered Alaskan salmon? 9 volt: I want candy! Rhys: Well, if you won't think of society's ills... 9 volt: I want candy! Kidware: At least, think of our dentist bills! (We see 9 volt lying at a peppermint circle) 9 volt: Gotta new dance and it goes like this, And the name of the dance is the Peppermint Twist. Yeah! (Eva, hannah And Emma enters the stage wearing scout outfits and singing lollipop with 9 volt) 9 volt, Eva, Emma And Hannah: Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lolli-lollipop, Lollipop. 9 volt: OW! (Rhys, Adam And jordan enters the stage while wearing cowboy outfits using licorices while singing licorice whip with 9 volt) 9 volt: 3 2 1! Here we go! Rhys, Adam, jordan And 9 volt: Crack that whip! Licorice whip! I said, Whip it! Licorice whip! 9 volt: everyone sing! 9 volt and Kidware: We want candy! We want candy! CANDY! (Everyone cheering wild) 18 volt: 9 volt! That’s cool! 9 volt: thank you 18 volt! Category:WarioWare adventures episodes